


Your Husband Is Trash

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Inspired By Tumblr, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Unconventional Families, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuri is rude. Viktor just wanted to give his husband a kiss! But to be fair, he was a bit extra in doing it too.Oneshot/drabble





	Your Husband Is Trash

Viktor was in a sappy mood so he was being sappy~ No surprise there. But Yuuri was trying to read so there was a small issue. 

"Yuuri~ Pay attention to me!" he pouted. Yuuri put it off as much as he could but eventually he couldn't help it. He gave in and pressed a kiss to his husband. To his cheeks and his nose, long eyelashes and lips. Viktor squealed happily but not everyone was in a good mood... 

Yuri Plisetsky gagged in the background. "Gross." Then he remembered something though, and smirked. "Hey Viktor, I thought you only kissed gold?"

Viktor pulled away from the kisses to look at him curiously. "What?"

"I'm calling your boyfriend trash, dumbass."

"Wow, rude." Viktor frowned.

And Yuuri himself just rolled his eyes. He was used to this by now. 


End file.
